Meeting on the docks
by ashura42
Summary: Histoire totalement hors HP mais avec les personnages d'HP. L'histoire se passe dans les années 50, Un jeune assistant social vient en aide à un homme qui cache une lourd passé... J'ai pris le partie que l'homosexualité était monnaie courante donc très bien acceptée dans notre monde même à cette époque.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting on the docks

Chapitre 1

Je me rangeai rapidement contre le mur pour laisser passer l'homme qui montait l'escalier en le connaissait de longue date mais, à chaque nouvelle rencontre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver ce dégout, cette amertume, cette pitié dont quoi qu'il arrive, je sentais mon cœur se gonfler. On me l'avait dit souvent lorsque j'avais décidé de devenir assistant sociale, on m'avait prévenu... Il faut beaucoup de tête et pas trop de cœur pour réussir dans cette rude profession. Il faut une lucidité totale et un amour sans sensiblerie. Peut-être que ce que j'appelais moi sensibilité n'était en réalité qu'une sensiblerie mal déguisée. Peut-être que j'aimais trop ces malheureux à qui j'essayais, souvent sans succès, de faire un bien. Il aurait fallut être plus rude et plus sure de moi, plus sévère et plus équilibré. Il aurait fallut tant de chose! Mais j'y mettais tout mon cœur et lorsque j'échouais j'avais mal.

l'homme me reconnut et s'arrêta, me fit face. Je lui souris. un sourire tremblant, sans assurance, un sourire quand même et j'y avais du mérite... Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ce Vincent Crabbe? trente ans, trente-cinq ans au maximum; son visage demeurait jeune malgré l'avachissement des traits, les poches sous les yeux, mais sa silhouette, sa démarche était celle d'un vieillard. Il chantait, d'une horrible voix éraillée. Il eut un hoquet et l'odeur de whisky pur feu qu'il avait bu vint à moi. Je demeurait appuyée au mur de l'escalier, écaillé, crasseux et qui collait au paumes. Il se mit à rire:

-Tiens, c'est encore vous, Monsieur Potter! Décidément, vous vous y plaisez, dans notre palais, hein! Ca vous amuse si fort de la voir de près la misère? C'est une espèce de vice chez vous?

J'avais l'habitude maintenant, je ne rencontrais le plus souvent, au cours de mes tournées que ce type de réaction, mais aussi de la méfiance, de l'incompréhension, de l' irone et pire encore souvent, jalousie ou haine. Pour un foyer ou j'étais accueillie avec joie et reconnaissances, combien d'autre me rebutait et me tournait en dérision en me fermant la porte au nez m'affirment qu'on ne m'avait pas sonnait et qu'on ne demander pas la charité.

Il aurait mieux valu sans doute ne pas avoir vingt-quatre ans, posséder un visage comme le mien, un visage plus austère, comme celui de mon collègue Severus Snape, qui semblait mieux convenir à la charité telle qu'on la comprend d'habitude... Je le reconnais sans aucune prétention, on n'est pas responsable de son physique. Il est certain que le mien ne dessert complètement. Mes cheveux trop en épi noir corbeau, mes yeux vert trop doux, et cet air enfantin dont je ne parviens pas à me défaire... Oui cela me desservait. Si j'avais été plus âgé, plus masculin, plus laid, peut-être m'aurait-on accueilli avec plus de sérieux.

Lorsque quatre ans plus tôt, je m'étais décidé pour cette profession de dévouement, je ne m'étais pas dissimulé l'ingratitude de la tache, je savais très exactement ce qui m'attendait. Mon entourage avait tout fait pour me dissuader, mais en vain. J'avais demandé que me soient confiés les quartiers de Londres, les plus pauvres, les refuges de la plus sordide miser, ceci autant pour éprouver par moi-même la valeur de ma vocation que pour faire taire les sceptiques qui attendaient mon découragement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Le soir était tout à fait tombé, les amoureux commençaient à quitter les berges romantiques, la tiédeur de l'air rendait délicieuses la brise légère et cette odeur d'eau qui montait du fleuve. Tout le monde se hâtait vers son logis. J'avais faim et je voulus traverser le quai pour aller prendre mon bus mais j'avisais tout à coup sur un banc un homme dont l'attitude me surprit. Il était penché en avant, le visage entre mes mains, dans une immobilité absolue. Il y avait dans cette immobilité, dans ce silence quelques chose de poignant qui retint mon attention. Je le dépassai lentement, revins sur mes pas...

Cet homme n'avait ni l'attitude, ni les vêtements d'un clochard, il semblait vêtu modestement mais correctement. Peut-être était-il malade... Je m'éloignai de quelque pas et m'adossai au parapet du quai sans le perdre de vue. Soudain, il releva son visage et renversa la tête en arrière sur le banc. J'entendis une sorte de gémissement. L'homme passa plusieurs fois sa main sur son front puis se leva.

Lorsqu'il fut debout il chancela, se retint d'une main au dossier du banc, je pensai immédiatement qu'il avait bu... j'avais vu assez d'ivrognes pour aujourd'hui et j'allais m'éloigner mais l'homme reprit son équilibre et se mit à marcher, très lentement et avec peine. Il passa devant moi et à la lueur d'un lampadaire je vis son visage jeune, d'une extraordinaire pâleur. L'homme continua sa route d'un pas incertain, trainants. Je le suivis... l'homme ne marcha pas longtemps. Il s'emblait épuisé. Il alla vers le parapet du quai et se laissa tomber de tout son poids. Je m'approchai :

-Etes-vous malade? Puis-je vous aider? J'avais parlé d'une voix volontairement très basse pourtant il sursauta violemment ...

-Non dit-il. Merci.

-Vous semblez souffrant. Je peux vous accompagner jusque chez vous. Ou habitez-vous?

-Nulle part!

-Vous avez bien tout de même une chambre pour dormir? Vous tenez à peine debout, il faut rentrer et vous coucher. Si vous voulez je peux appeler une ambulance on vous conduira à l'hôpital.

- Laissez moi tranquille, je ne vous demande rien...

Il se détacha du parapet fit deux pas en chancelant, je le rejoignis d'un bond à l'instant même ou il allait s'affaisser et je le retins fermement par le bras. Je venais de comprendre ... cette pâleur, ces yeux immenses et cernés, cette voix faible... comment n'y avais-je pensé avant.

- Venez.

Il résista une seconde, mais je le tenais fermement et il était plus faible qu'un enfant. Je compris qu'il s'abandonnait et il me suivit.

Je connaissais dans une rue adjacente un bar/ brasserie "le chaudron baveux", ou j'avais été manger plusieurs fois avec mon ami Ron. En tenant le bras de mon "clochard" je m'y dirigeai et poussai la porte de la main sans lâcher l'homme que je craignais de voir s'enfuir. Peu de monde, à part deux couples et trois hommes seuls attablés contre la fenêtre du fond qui dinaient en lisant leur journal.

Il faisait chaud dans le bistro, j'amenai mon protéger jusqu'à la table la plus éloigner du comptoir et le fis asseoir de façon qu'il tournât le dos à la salle. Le patron, un bon gros débonnaire accourut.

- Pour ces messieurs , ce sera?

-Deux biftecks aux pommes, avec beaucoup de frites, de la salade et du fromage!

-Bien, bien,bien! dit-il en chantonnant.

Je posais ma sacoche sur la table et je relevai la tête pour regarder autour de moi en souriant. Je n'osais pas poser mon regard sur l'homme car je sentais que ses yeux ne me quittaient pas et j'avais peur de ce que j'y lirais. Heureusement le parton apportait deux assiettes fumantes.

-C'est sympa, dis-je avec enjouement, je meurs de faim, vous aussi j'espère , bon appétit!

Je ne regardai toujours pas le visage de l'homme mais je surveillais ses mains. Je les vis trembler tandis qu'il saisissait la fourchette et le couteau avec une hâte maladroite.

Lorsque son assiette fut vide sans rien dire je le servis en frite . Il soupira un peu , il mangeait moins vite. Il posa son couteau et sa fourchette sur la nappe et j'osai lever les yeux sur lui... il me dévisageait à la même minute et je reçus , comme un coup, le regard de ces yeux gris tempête, brulant et pathétiques que l'extrême pâleur, la maigreur du visage faisaient ressortir davantage faisait croire que ses yeux étaient noirs. Ses cheveux blond en désordre retombaient sur son front. Je ne l'avait pas cru si jeune tout à l'heure dans l'ombre. Il portait un pantalon élimé et une chemise de flanelle usée mais ces vêtements étaient propre et chose étrange, l'homme ne manquait pas d'élégance malgré sa pauvreté. Il continuait à me regarder et je me sentis gêné.

-Comment vous appelez-vous? demanda-t-il.

Les rôles étaient inversé et c'était moi qui me sentait timide et gauche.

-Harry Potter, et vous?

-Salazar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Je ne fus pas surpris qu'il ne me livrât que son prénom. Je savais qu'il ne me dirait que ce qu'il voudrait bien me dire. Pour moi, il suffisait qu'il fut dans la misère puisque mon rôle était de la pourchasser. J'étais loin de m'attendre à ses paroles:

-Comme vous êtes beau! dit-il tout à coup, beau et terriblement jeune! Je me demande ce que vous cherchez, ce que vous trouverez le long de votre route!... Quel drôle de métier pour un jeune homme comme vous. Je croyais que tout les assistants sociales étaient vieux et laids.

Je rougis... Certes ce n'était pas le premier compliment que je recevais et souvent ceux que j'essayais d'aider me disaient des choses de ce genre.

En général cela me choquait me révoltait mais ce Salazar avait une façon à lui de s'exprimer, si directe, si naturelle, comme s'il faisait une simple constatation, que cela ne m'offensait pas. Au contraire...

-laid, dis-je, pourquoi? Faut-il être lais pour aimer son prochain? Pourquoi les gens croit-ils cela? Quand à être vieux, les assistant sociales le deviennent après avoir été jeunes, comme tout le monde. C'est une métier qui demande de la résistance physique et de l'enthousiasme, c'est justement un métier de jeunes, il ne faut pas vous y tromper.

Comme le patron nous regardait de loin en souriant avec bienveillance, j'en profitai pour lui commander deux tartes à la fraise et du café.

J'était bien. Toute ma tristesse, mon découragement s'étaient envolés, je ressentais ce frémissement intérieur, cet impatient enthousiasme que je connaissais bien. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être utile à ce garçon, pour l'aider à de tirer d'affaire. C'étaient des rencontres comme celle-ci qui donnaient un sens à ma vie, qui expliquaient le choix de ma carrière. Je servis le café comme je l'aurai fait pour un invité chez moi, j'y laissai tomber, deux sucres puis je lui tendis mon étui à cigarettes ouvert et mon briquet.*

Il prit une cigarette, fit jaillir la flamme du briquet, me la présenta. Chose curieuse, ce clochard avait des geste d'homme du monde. Il but son café d'un trait en même temps que je buvais le mien et nous reposâmes ensemble nos tasses en faïence sur la table. Je commençais à me sentir un peu plus à l'aise; le repas, le café, la cigarette me communiquaient une euphorie physique assez grisante. je mis les deux coude sur la table, regardai le jeune homme assis en face de moi, qui fumait lentement, presque voluptueusement.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Il eut un sur comme si je l'avais blessé. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

-Rien, dit-il rudement, je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne, surtout pas la charité et je m'accepterais de vous bien moins encore que de quiconque... Ce repas que vous m'avez offert, j'avoue que j'en avais le plus grand besoin, un besoin... vital. J'ai eu une grande joie à diner avec vous, mais vous me permettrez de vous rendre votre invitation dès que je serai en mesure de le faire.

-C'est entendu, dis-je gaiment, ce sera mon tour alors de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à diner avec vous, mais en attendant, j'aurai été heureux de vous aider à quelque chose. Je suppose que vous êtes sans travail, c'est une chose qui arrive... Quel est votre métier?

-Je ne sais pas, cria-t-il brutalement, je ne sais rien!...

Le couple qui était installé devant la fenêtre en retourna pour nous regarder. l'homme se mit à rire. Sans doute imaginait-il que mon amant était en train de me faire une scène. Doucement je posai ma main sur le poignet de l'homme. Il tremblait.

-Calmez-vous, on nous regarde... Vous ne me comprenez pas du tout. Je n'ai aucune curiosité, seulement le désir de vous rendre service. Je ne cherche pas à vous arracher vos secrets ni même à savoir ce qu'est votre vie... Mais j'aimerais vous aider à sortir de ce marasme. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour trainer sur les quais, le ventre creux, comme un clochard. C'est trop évident, voyons que vous avez reçu une éducation qui vous permet d'espérer toute autre chose. Ce n'est certainement pour vous qu'une période de mauvaise chance comme beaucoup en connaissent dans leur vie.

-Qu'en savez vous?

-Je ne sais rien, je le sens, c'est tout. Dès que je vous ai regardé, j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas un de ces malheureux donc je vois tant chaque jour et qui trainent leur misère faute d'un peu de volonté, de courage. Vous êtes d'une autre espèce!

-Croyais vous?

C'étais dit sans ironie, avec une interrogation avide, anxieuse.

-J'en suis absolument sûre.

Son regard s'appuyait sur le mien, inquiet, brûlant et oui, dominateur. Je lui tendis une autre cigarette qu'il prit. Le simple geste d'allumer le briquet, de tirer les premières bouffées le détendit, un sourire vint adoucir ses traits d'une façon charmante. Je regardais ce visage émacie mais beau, ces long cils presque féminins, seul trait un peu frivole de cette face bien construite, équilibrée, tout en arêtes parfaites et vives, cette bouche sinueuse, sensible et forte... Soudain je me demandais ce que je faisais là près de cet homme qui n'était pas un pauvre ordinaire, cet homme trop séduisant.

-Il faut que je rentre! Il doit être tard.

-On vous attend?

Je ne répondis pas; je posai dans une soucoupe sur la table un billet de vingt euros** et priai Salazar d'appeler le patron.

Il se leva après moi et il s'effaça devant la porte pour me laisser passer avec une aisance d'homme du monde.

Dehors, je lui tendis la main.

Au revoir, je vais vous donner mon adresse et rappelez-vous que je suis à votre disposition si vous avez un jour besoin de moi.

-Rappelez-vous aussi que je n'ai accepté ce diner qu'a condition de pouvoir vous inviter à mon tour. Je viendrai vous rappeler cette promesse très bientôt.

-je ne m'en dédis pas.

Il s'éloigna dans la nuit d'été et je regardai cette haute silhouette d'homme qu'absorba bientôt l'obscurité.

_*Dans les années 50 ce n'est pas encore interdit _

_** J'avais la flemme de faire la conversion en francs _


End file.
